1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a masking profile for use in enamelling or painting work in the transitional area between motor vehicle windshields embedded in profiles and the motor vehicle body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When painting car bodies, areas which are not to be painted, particularly sealing profiles, the transitional profiles between the body and inserted panes of glass and the like, must be masked off to protect them from the paint. Painting templates or stencils are known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,752 or DE-85 13 902-U, to protect tires, for example when painting the rims. A removable mask which protects a pane of glass is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,058 as a large-area element. A mask for lettering which is not to be painted is known from U.S. Pat. No.2,959,152. U.S. 2,922,392 shows a flat protective template for panes of glass embedded in rubber profiles which is provided with a circumferential edge.
In modern vehicles, the front and rear windshields are normally glued directly to the body in comparatively inherently rigid profiles. Before carrying out the painting work, the transitional regions between the body and windshield sealing frames must be masked, which is costly with conventional masking profiles, e.g. according to DE-27 46 502-A, and is sometimes not possible, since regions of the windshield profile must be grasped from behind and lifted from the surfaces of the body for painting.